This invention relates to carts for transporting products, and in particular to an expandable cart with removable handles and containment sides which can be readily raised or lowered, providing the cart with considerable versatility.
Various types of carts for transporting of products have been utilized for probably so long as the utility of the wheel has been recognized. In many arenas where intensive handling of products is common, such as in a mail handling facility, it is imperative that carts be provided that are versatile in use, and capable of being stored out of the way so as not to impede the orderly flow of packages through the facility.
Various types of carts have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,716 discloses a convertible transport cart which, although expandable and convertible, is incapable of handling small products or packages, which can fall directly through its open framework structure. Its handles, although foldable, are not removable and the wheel assemblies extend beyond the framework of the cart, posing potential hazards when used in a crowded environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,404 is directed to a somewhat similar structure in that the cart is expandable and utilizes telescoping side frame members. For handling smaller objects, the cart has a series of removable cross slate that must be added or removed each time the cart is expanded or contracted. This, therefore, results in a very cumbersome change in the dimensions of the cart, and additional cross slats must be stored elsewhere to accommodate the expansion and contraction of the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,890 discloses yet another utility cart having telescoping frame members to permit expansion and contraction. Its handles are not removable, and nothing is provided for handling of smaller objects which would otherwise drop through the open framework and impede movement of the cart. Straps are provided for holding the cart together and retaining objects in the cart, but no side structure of any kind is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,160 discloses a cart which is expandable in its length dimension, and can handle small objects because it has a solid support structure. It does not have handles and its sides are minimal and cannot be adjusted in height dimension.
While prior art efforts at providing versatile carts have been marginally successful, the prior has not provided a cart which is readily expandable, does not require extra parts, has sides which can be easily raised or lowered, or even removed, to accommodate the load in the cart, or handles which are removable to facilitate storage, such as in an under-counter orientation. The present invention solves all of the deficiencies of the prior art, and more.